Leave Me A Sign
by BeccaTheNerdGirl
Summary: Follow the journey of typical American teenager Margo Welsh as she is magically transported into the setting of Reign and tries to survive life as Lady Margaret in French Court. I do not own Reign, only my OC.


**Hello and Happy New Year! This is my first Reign fic. I have caught up on all the episodes only a two days ago and it compelled me to write this. I am switching the canon plotline up a bit and I will let you know how that will work out when I post chapter 2. Please forgive the short length of this first chapter. I do not own Reign, only Margo/Lady Margaret.**

* * *

"Wait, what?" I shrieked at the screen of my cell phone. I, Margo Welsh, had just finished catching up on my favorite TV show: Reign. Now I was stuck with an awful cliffhanger and a hiatus that lasted another few weeks.

"No..." I whined, scrolling through the CW app in search of more episodes. There were none to be found. I needed to know what happened next in the life of Mary, Queen of Scots. In frustration, I threw my head back on my pillow. I plugged my phone into it's charger and curled up in my bed. I probably needed sleep; I had spent my entire day staring at the small screen, following the story of my favorite royals. I peeked at my wristwatch, which read 1:30 am. Oh yeah. Bedtime for me.

But how could I sleep when I had so many unanswered questions? My mind raced with the possibilities that could be in store. I tried to quiet my conscience by slowing my breathing. In and out. _Just breathe,_ I told myself. My mind wandered, desperately searching for something to fixate on A face showed up in my mind's eye, the face of my favorite Reign character. Bash. His auburn hair and crystal blue eyes where more than swoon-worthy. . Slowly, I found myself drifting off. Soon, sleep overtook me.

* * *

I was woken by a bright light. Slowly opening my eyes, I found that I was lying in a canopied four poster bed. _This is not my bed, _I thought to myself. I felt silk covers rustle as I sat up. The room around me was entirely made of stone. There was a wide sitting window near me, which splashed light around the room. In this strange room there was also a small vanity, sitting chair and a bedside table. A large, crackling fireplace was adjacent to me. Where was I? Everything looked so pristine yet medieval.

I slid off the large bed and looked to find that I was wearing a green day dress that had a silver bodice. The skirt was full due to what felt like several petticoats beneath my dress. Silver slippers graced my feet. As I bent to exam them, my breath hitched. Was I wearing a _corset_? I rushed the vanity to inspect my crazy ensemble. I stared at the reflection that looked back at me and let out a little gasp of shock. I looked like a character from Reign. A glimmer of light caught my eye. It was the light that was reflected of the light of two silver combs that pulled my wavy hair away from my face. _Holy cow!_ I thought. This is madness. I rested my head in my hands, trying to absorb it all. Just then, a sharp knock at the door startled me.

"Enter." I said, in shock as a smooth Scottish accent flowed from my mouth. Where did that come from?

A female servant entered, bobbing in a quick curtsy. "Lady Margaret, Lady Greer is here to see you."

"Send her in, please." I spoke with a trembling voice. The woman curtsied once more and disappeared. In her place stood a blonde haired beauty I knew all too well.

Greer smiled kindly at me. "Lady Margaret, please forgive my intrusion." A frown crossed her face. "Are you feeling unwell? You are quite pale." She rested a gentle hand on my arm.

"Forgive me, I am a little tired. I awoke only a few moments ago." I came up with a quick explanation.

"Of course, your journey from our homeland must have tired you immensely. Do you feel well enough to attend tonight's ball?" She asked with concern.

My journey? "Yes, I believe so." I replied. A ball at French Court? There's no way I'm missing that!

"Very well." She flashed a brilliant smile. "May I have some tea fetched for you?" I nodded in response. I looked around my room as Greer ordered a servant for tea.

"I'm sorry you had to have Aylee's old room. Does it suit you?" Greer asked upon her return.

"Very much." I smiled. Was I Aylee's replacement?

"Well!" Greer clapped her hands together. "You must hurry and dress for the ball. Winifred will assist you." She motioned to another female servant, who dipped in a curtsy. "Then I will show you to Mary's chambers and we will help her get ready."

"Mary?" I echoed, feeling butterflies in my stomach.

"Queen Mary of course." Greer laughed lightly.

I nodded again just as another servant placed a tea service before me. I was in for one crazy evening.

* * *

**Please review! Much love :)**


End file.
